Metroid: Forgotten Legacies
by tkinyon555
Summary: epic crossover of Metroid, bioshock, transformers, star wars, dead space, and halo
1. Planet Fall

-_Prologue-_

It began long ago. On Olympus the legendary planet of the gods, ruled over the Ultra God, Olympus was a planet of peace and prosperity, where one could get along with others quite well. But however the Ultra God had grown weary of paranoia and the fear of being overthrown, so he created three brave minions who's only meaning in life was to protect Olympus, and those who called her home.

He created Cyrus the conquer who had coal black hair, brown eyes, and he was very muscular for his age. Talis the diplomat he also had black hair combed back, green eyes, and always wore a red robe everywhere he went. And last was Juan the tactician. He had white hair, and resembled a civil war general. Together they would spy on whoever the Ultra God had suspected of being a rebel. Although there wasn't any rebels the Ultra God wouldn't be persuaded.

A thousand years had passed when the Ultra God had a good chance to be worried, when his long lost brother"The Overlord" had returned from the deepest pits of a hellish void in space-time, known as the Dark Realm, to claim his rightful place on their father's throne. And with him he had brought an army of half a million reptilians made from the dark ash-stone a substance only found in the Dark Realm. Dark ash-stone is seven times stronger than diamonds. With his army of nearly invincible beings, he struck fear into the hearts and minds of those who dared cross his path of destruction.

Upon hearing the news the Ultra God dispatched his minions and whatever army he could scrounge up to combat this Overlord and put him back in his rightful place. Unknown to the Ultra God that the Overlord was his brother he ordered for Cyrus, Talis, and Juan take no prisoners. A huge space battle broke out above the frozen world of Arcterra. Although the reptilians won the day the Ultra God was determined to win the war. But soon that all changed when countless worlds were swallowed up by the Overlord, and his armies.

After realizing that this war wasn't ever going to end, the Overlord decided to strike Cyrus where he was most dear, his wife Misako, and unborn child. He did so by inflicting them with a disease that had no cure at the time, now known as Disease X. Devastated Cyrus went to the Ultra God's sacred chambers to ask him if he could save his family. The Ultra God replied "in war there must be some kind of sacrifice to keep the evil at bay", Outraged Cyrus returned home to spend Misako's last days with her, until he was visited in a dream by the Overlord, who promised to save her.

Startled by the experience Cyrus woke, and soon left to pay a visit to the Overlord. Upon arrival he was comforted by some reptilians who took him in to speak with the Overlord. "Ah Cyrus, what a surprise what are you needy of?" The Overlord asked his voice booming over the awkward silence. "I've come to, to ask of you to save my family." Cyrus yelled to be heard. "Yes." He replied. "I can do that." "But at one condition!" He grinned realizing what he could make that boy do to save his family. "You must bring me the head of the Ultra God!" He grin grew wider. "Or else I cannot do it. Cyrus agreed, unknowing what was getting ready to happen. "Very well, you've made a wise decision." he began to laugh as Cyrus fell and began his transformation. Within seconds his flesh and bone disintegrated. Only leaving a pitch black shadow of himself with blood red eyes."What did you do to me!?" Came this demonic, tortured, and disgruntled voice.

"I did only as you wanted, now kill the Ultra God before your beloved Misako dies." "GO! GARMADON GO NOW!" shouted the Overlord. "Quickly you don't have much time." He began to laugh as Garmadon (Cyrus) left. Back on Olympus Talis, and Juan felt the post mortal surge deep within themselves. What was about to become real, couldn't fit into a nightmare. Soon after a dark purple and black "asteroid" come crashing down near the city of Gammoria near the capital of Olymponus. Talis and Juan quickly race to the scene to see if no one was injured what they found would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Only three minutes had passed when this "asteroid" hit the ground, and when they made it to the scene. Already the city of Gammoria a bustling metropolis of two hundred thousand, had grown quiet as everyone had perished due to the toxic gases that leaked from a dark ash-stone drop pod. Seeing this Talis, and Juan drew their weapons, put on their gas masks, and prepared for worst.

What looked like a shadow at the corner on Juan's eye, leaped out into the open, drew its weapons, and attacked viciously. Ripping, and tearing away flesh and armor, it was no use to attack it for their weapons, and blows passed right through. It was useless. Death himself would have been more merciful than this unknown attacker. But by studying his stances, movements, emotions, and temperament, they learned the truth, this shadowy figure that is killing them was their brother. Immediately they ran back to Olymponus, with Garmadon not far behind snarling,to reach the sacred temple. Once they did they told the Ultra God what had happened. He replied "I created him, and only I can destroy him."

He stood up, readied his ancient battle hammer, just as soon as Garmadon broke through the barricades. Charging at him with fist fulls of dark energies he stood up to his name and conquered the Ultra God, and took his place on the throne.

Due to the sudden power shifts Olympus was left a barren wasteland of evil and darkness. The very ground lined with streets of gold, and curbs of diamond, were swallowed up by darkness the ground became purple, lakes, rivers, and clouds turned black. Also a thick black fog hung low to the ground killing any remaining plant life. With this Talis, and Juan fled to safety on the barren world of Mars. Unlike their brother, they decided to use their powers for good, and create a sentient species of technologically advanced beings, now known as humans. But there was one human female that stood out from the rest of her kind. Samus Aran. She was different, extremely intelligent with machines, good with complex military strategies. Tales of her in combat spread like wildfire across Mars.

After only being a cadet for three months she was already smarter than most five star generals. Even in the High Martian Council & Senate her popularity spread as Talis boasted "I wish I had an army of just her to destroy my bitterest of all foes."

After completing her time at the Martian Academy of Military Sciences, she went on, becoming the first woman to serve as general in the Grand Army of Mars. At the conquest of Olympus Mons serving next to commander in chief himself. Even Juan who never boasted about his soldiers said "She's one of the many few who just happen to be talented in what they do, I wish they were all like her, because then wars that took us centuries to fight before would only take us seconds now." "For me the honor was mine to stand at her side during the conquest of Olympus Mons." She became a beloved hero everywhere she went. Finally on her twenty-fourth birthday Talis crowned her Empress of Mars a title she had well deserved. Juan made her chief executive of all martian forces and navies. Using this new found power she traveled throughout space looking to find another sentient species. What she found change galactic history forever...

_-Chapter 1- _

_ Planet fall_

There it was, a world she hadn't seen before, Waricon. Home to two exiled races of transformers who called themselves Circumstantuals in the east, and Territorials in the west, with a planet spanned ravine running north and south dividing the two territories. Unlike their cybertronian kin, they focused more of their time in medical research rather than warfare. The Circumstantuals lead by the first Fusion Fighter, were the long lost descendants of the decepticons, but now they were the good guys. The Territorials were just the opposite, once they were members of the mighty Autobot faction who fought to restore freedom and peace to Cybertron. Now they were a demented race of evil and tortured beings under the rule of the tyrant Upriser.

Most, if not all their hopes rested on one being, a hero of sorts, famous for his abilities rather than his popular appeal, Lord Fusion Fighter the V, descendant of Megatron,and cousin of the entertainer, Rediculer who honed his gift for humor into a weapon... making his enemies die laughing. Suddenly Samus received a message from Noxus, one of Waricon's moons. "Hello, does anyone read me, hello, this is Waricon Space Traffic Control Center." She was astonished, she'd found sentient life within a twelve light-year radius from Mars.

"Hello, do you read me, unidentified craft please respond." "Yes, yes this is Samus Aran, Empress of Mars." She sent them her identification code and encryption codes, still in utter disbelief. "State your business... Samus Aran." "Search for life." She responded. "Well your highness you've found it. You may proceed to the planet below." "Thank you." "No, my Empress thank you." She quickly radioed back Martian Air & Space Control Tower and said. "Send this message to Talis, I found it, I found life beyond Mars."

Task force OMEGA was escorted to Circumcon Terrestrial Spaceport by five wariconian fighters the gigantic cruisers dwarfed the small fighters, until they were passed by Fusion Fighter's command ship the Silverwing. Circumcon was a bustling metropolis of seven billion citizens. There were thousands of sky scrapers as far as the eye could see. After departing her ship she was escorted to Fusion Fighter' s temple. There the most respected leader in the galaxy bowed in the Empress' presence "How civilized." She remarked his manners were most extravagant. "So my Empress what had brought you to our humble world."

"Only the quest to find life, other than our own that is." she began to turn bright red. "Hum, and whom is this you've brought with you?" "Oh dear, forgive me, this is my most trusted companion, and my advisor throughout all of my missions. I couldn't imagine living without him." She said slowly turning to the floor. Seeing her sputter out he quickly spoke up. "The name is Andrew Ryan." "It is a pleasure to meet you, any friend to Talis is a friend to me, he and I we go way back." Fusion Fighter remarked shaking his hand. "Likewise." Andrew replied. "Is she going to be ok?" Fusion Fighter asked with a small amount of worry in his voice. "I'm sure she's alright, being ruler is a hefty job, and it sometimes gets the better of you. Sam, hello Sam, Mars to Sam." He called out snapping his fingers. but yet she was still in a daze. "It could be the shifts due to the planet's gravity." "SAM!" He scolded but she still didn't move. "Watch this, this'll get her attention." he pulled a candy bar out of his pocket, and gently ripped the wrapping. Like a moth attracted to the flame she back flipped on top of him, and grabbed the candy bar. He knew chocolate was her weakness.

"Sss...Sam." He managed to get out. "Your still sitting on me." "Oh, I'm sorry." She said getting up off of him pulling hi up to his feet. "Works every time." he said rubbing his throat. "Ok, but I hope your hungry we've prepared a feast to honor your arrival. If you would kindly follow me." Fusion Fighter boasted walking towards the door. "Let me see your throat" Samus demanded as they followed him throughout the corridor. "Oh you'll live you big baby." Arriving to the dining hall it was different than they had expected it looked more like a night club with spread out circular tables. there was also a stage with a dance floor in front of it. They sat at a table nearby the stage. "Please excuse me while I go freshen up. If see anything you might like Whirlwind here will gladly take your order. Would you bring us some Champaign." Samus removed her helmet and sat it on the floor next to her seat. "Wow this place is busy tonight." She concluded after glancing around. "Its not too bad." Andrew replied while looking at the menu.

"What's wrong with you." She asked. "Oh nothing to big, like being jumped on." "I said I was sorry." "No you didn't, you called me a baby." "Well maybe you deserved it." "Do you know how heavy that suit is." "Yeah, like twenty pounds or so." She replied. "Puh." He snarled in disbelief. "I meant with you in it." "Oh, so now your calling me fat, oh I see how you are." "No one is calling you fat, now sit down your making a scene." She sat down. "Baby." she called him. "Bigger baby." He replied still reading the menu. She got up, reached over the table, and slapped him across the face. "AH, YOU WOMAN, YOU!" he yelled holding his cheek that had a big red hand print on it from where she slapped him with her steel gloves still on. All across the restaurant everyone stopped what the were doing and stared at him holding his face. "Now who's making a scene." She taunted with a big grin across her face. He snarled at her. She raised her hand making a slapping motion forcing him to jump back in his chair.

"Can we please just enjoy the evening." He asked. "I'm enjoying it, you're the one being a sourpuss." He sighed, for there was no use in arguing with a woman, let alone the most stubborn of them all. "Do you want some more." She teased. "No, no not at all." She smiled knowing she had won. "Well there is one thin..." she cut him off by slapping the same place on his face. "SWEET JESUS!" He cried out in pain, once again everyone stared at him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" he yelled at them. They all returned to their own conversations. "All I was asking is what you wanted." "Oh." she began to turn red. "Do you want thish guy to ally with ush?" He said with his right cheek beginning to swell. She giggled because of the way he talking. "What'sh sho funny?" This made her laugh even harder. So he decided to not talk for the rest of the evening. Noticing his plan she grabbed his glass of Champaign drank it and spit it back up into his glass. "There now you'll have to talk to the waiter to get some more." He merely shrugged and rolled his eyes.

She grabbed his glass and poured it onto the floor. "What ish your problem today?!" He asked. "Huh, I have no problem." He shook his head putting down the menu and grapping another glass of Champaign from a waiter's tray as he passed by. Once Fusion Fighter returned, Andrew's cheek was swollen with a big purple bruise in the shape of a hand. "What happened to you?" "That did." He replied pointing across the table to Samus. She simply grinned, and nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile the five cruiser she had brought with her were escorted to a star ship hangar deep within the city. Its crew of two thousand of Mars' finest troopers took their first steps on an alien world. "Is that all of you?" Tsunami, Fusion Fighter's deputy, asked. "No we've got around a million battle droids in stasis, and fifty starfighters per ship". "Oh, Well feel free to look around town just don't leave city limits." "Meet back here in three hours." After they left tsunami ordered to search their ships. All they found was a Red Matter energy core, droids, and starfighters. "Hum I haven't heard of Red Matter before." he said while scanning the core. Red Matter is a compound of many dangerous substances. Although it is a liquid it stays in a spherical form. Even a drop no bigger than a grain of rice could make a black hole large enough to swallow up an entire planet. "Yeah." He said gently putting it back.

"Well do you guys want?" Fusion Fighter asked. "I'll take a pork chop and a baked potato." Andrew said. "Ok, and what for you Sam?" " I'll take a T-bone steak well done with some corn, mashed potatoes, and some chocolate covered strawberries." They both stared at her astonished with their mouths open. "What a girl has to eat too." "I'll take some ripened horn fruit with chicken fried steak." "Ok be with you in a sec." the waiter replied.

Up on Noxus, an unidentified asteroid with a strange purple glow screeched through the planets' atmosphere. "What is that?" "I don't know colonel but it moves as if someone is piloting it."

"Track it, while I notify Fusion Fighter." "My lord there is a meteor, or some kind of craft heading your way. We are tracking it. Hostility is still unknown." "Wait now there's more six, twelve, twenty. Blessed Silverhorns there coming from everywhere." Quickly Fusion Fighter evacuated the restaurant just as soon as he did hundreds of drop pods crashed all around them. Then they began to open and stepped out was a zombified soldier of some sort with a rocket launcher that shot out canisters if a black toxic gas. Samus blasted one with her arm cannon disintegrating it while hundreds more closed on their position. Andrew sent a message to his ships computer system telling it to unleash its payload of droids.

"Through here, quickly!" Fusion Fighter demanded. Once he shut the iron door they discussed a battle plan.


	2. Here Comes The Calvary

-_Chapter 2-_

_Here Comes The Calvary_

* * *

_"_I took the liberty of contacting the ship, telling it to deploy the droids." "What!" Fusion Fighter said in surprise and anger. "I thought you said you were on a peaceful mission looking for life." "Yes we are but a certain someone forgot to mention it." Andrew said pointing at Samus. BAM! "Was that a rocket launcher?" "I think so, that door won't hold forever come on where are they?" "Commander how far away are your closest troops?" "We have a squad of twelve on STAPs nearing your current position sir." Replied an automated droid voice "Good, how about the army?" "Well sir the AATs are having trouble navigating the streets, there is too much rubble to move in the heavy artillery, I'm sending some vulture droids to clear the area.

"Open the door, I can take them out." "Sam no your out matched, out gunned, and out numbered. They will kill you." "I think I can take them." She refused to listen. "Samus you open that door you and us will die that's a guarantee, and if you die there will be no one to complete the prophecy." "What prophecy?" Talis hasn't told your purpose, why he created you the way you are?" "I know who these monsters are, they are Garmadon's minions, he is afraid to get his hands dirty sitting on the throne of Dark World, makes me sick" Fusion Fighter said. "What does he want with you." Samus asked. "Nothing it's you he's after." "Why me?" "Because your the only one smart enough to out match him. If he kills you then the entire universe will die under the rule of his Infinite Empire." "I hate to say this, but Samus Aran the fate of space-time itself rests in your hands." "But what if I go into exile where no one can find me." "It doesn't matter as long as you both live he will stop at nothing to kill you and everyone you inspire."

"Sounds like a difficult situation, kill or be killed." "Mr. Ryan please." "Sorry."

"General have you found her yet." Garmadon asked "Yes my lord she is held up on Waricon." "Wait there are Martian cruisers coming out of hyperspace."  
" Damn it, Talis damn you!" He yelled in anger " Send in the Dark Legion to destroy that ship!" "Yes my lord." Suddenly a lone dark world fighter landed on the exterior of the Martian cruiser "Alliance". the pilot stepped out and planted a small homing beacon on the ship. It began to be ripped apart and glow purple as pieces of its hull were torn away and morphed into a super soldier of steel. Hundreds and soon thousands of these monsters landed all around Circumcon. "Empress Samus Aran do you hear me." "Yes." she began. "Have you began your assault yet?" "About that the cruiser Alliance is getting ripped apart in to mechanical hulks that are landing all around your position."

"Quickly we can take the under ground smuggling caves that run out of the city, follow me." Fusion Fighter demanded. "Captain, fire on that ship!" "As you command, all batteries fire!" A barrage of plasma fire tore through the "Alliance". But the wounded ship began to glow brighter as it fired a heavy photasm beam that obliterated the last cruiser. "No!" Samus yelled watching the explosion from a hole in the top of the cave network. "Get moving!" Ryan yelled. "They did their jobs, but haven't yet, so move woman!" She followed them through the seemingly endless underground caverns hearing droids fight their last fight against the dark legion she knew at that moment, somewhere in space Garmadon was laughing...

"There's the end, Samus!" Ryan yelled turning around to see her buried in rubble. "Oh, hell no, not today you don't." He said running back to her. "Fusion Fighter!"

Already outside Fusion Fighter was surrounded, Garmadon watching his every move through the camera like eyes of his troops. "Kind of busy!" He yelled to Ryan. "Unreliable scrap piles, Oh god." He blurted out as he threw Samus onto his back. He gently put her down near the cave entrance, and grabbed the gun out of his suit pocket, and walked outside. "Eat Photasm freaks!" He said blasting whole troopers away. "No, no I will not tolerate failure kill them, kill them ALL! Garmadon screamed into their commlinks. Hundreds more raced to the scene with only Fusion Fighter, and Ryan holding them back from their leaders ultimate prize. Seeing the massive hordes of iron hulks racing their way Ryan said "Fusion Fighter, it's been an honor to see you magnificent world and to fight at your side." "Don't give up yet, looks like she's waking up." "Oh, thank heavens."

Samus stood up to her feet running towards them seeing millions of lumbering hulks charging at them "Wow!" She managed to say. "Here take these." Ryan said handing each of then a oversized syringe with a blue liquid in side it. "Quickly jam it into your wrist." He instructed. "What is it?" Fusion Fighter asked. "Plasmids, we each have different ones." He said jamming his into his wrist. "Whew, its got a kick to it" "Yep, but there's nothing like a fistful of lightning is there." "I guess not." Ok, Samus your plasmids will slow them down long enough for you to kill them, understand?" She gave him a small nod. "Good, how about you?" "Got it" "Ok." Ryan led the charge followed by Samus, and Fusion Fighter. They were about ten yards away when a red beam came out of nowhere and wiped out the first three waves, followed by blaster fire. that was when Samus knew that her droids had pushed them back. "Yes!" She muttered to herself while watching a spider walker and three AATs give the enemy hell, followed up by a division of super battle droids. She had never felt more relieved in her life.

It had been a long engagement until the droids made there gallant push and drove Garmadon's troops back. "Samus, Samus do you read me?" "Talis thank god I felt as if I would never hear your voice again!" She sighed in relief "What the hell is going on over there, did my ships arrive?" "Yes, yes they did one blew up the other one was turned into scrap and was sent to kill us!" She turned to show his holographic picture the carnage.

"Dam, are you and Ryan ok?" "Yes were fine, hahaha." She laughed as Ryan kicked the dead carcass and hurt his foot. "What did he do now?" Talis asked. " Be himself." She replied. "So, what exactly happened to my ships?" "Garmadon did." She replied. "Oh, what does he want?" "You know the answer to that." She said giving him a dirty look. "The only reason I haven't told you yet is because your not ready to face him, I know him he's my brother, or at least he was, he'll kill you in one move I guarantee it. No matter how good you are, your physical attacks will pass through what's left of his corrupted and demented soul." "Well you still could have told me sooner." "I know." He replied "Hey, tell Ryan I said to stop kicking my ship." "I heard you, you smart ass." "Hahaha, never gets old." "Well maybe not for you." Jesus, what's that heat shield made of?" "Why?" "It freaking hurts." "Yeah it wasn't made to be kicked." Talis teased.

"He'll get over it." She said. "Oh yeah, I know he's one of the best. That's why I made him your guardian from day one. He's reliable, responsible, and most importantly of all he's a good friend." Ok, I'll see you when you get back." "Ok." She replied. "Hey you better be taking us somewhere when we get there because I've had enough crap today." Ryan interrupted. "Hahahaha." Talis laughed. "No I'm serious." "Ok, we'll see." He said as his holographic Image disappeared into Samus' palm. "So where do you think we'll take us." She asked. "Somewhere nice I hope."

"You never answered that question I asked earlier." "What question." "Do you want this guy to be our ally." "After what we just went through you can't see that for yourself." "Ok, chill out you don't have to be so aggravated." "So is he coming with us to Mars?" "Definitely!" She replied. "Pack your bags Fusion Fighter." Ryan said. "Huh?' He replied. By the power invested in the Empress you going to Mars."


	3. Deep In The Cradle Of Power

_-Chapter 3-_

_ Deep In The Cradle Of Power_

* * *

"Wow!" Fusion Fighter said looking out from the bridge windows towards Mars and her planetary defenses of five photasm charged satellites, trillions of orbiting starships, and a multilayered energy shield. The planet below was astonishing place unlike Waricon, Mars was a place of peace and prosperity instead of empty battlefields and barren plains. The entire planet, even underwater, was consumed by an urban landscape. The only remaing physical features were the planets poles, and Olympus Mons. "Yep quite a sight isn't it?" Samus asked. "Task force Omega do you read?" A sentry droid asked over the ships radio. "Yes, this is star cruiser 14875883 requesting permission to land, sending encryption code 238509-6734912-ACQUO-15". "Code accepted please land on battleship "Futon" understood?" "Yes" Andrew replied. The massive cruiser was dwarfed by the Futon. The Futon was a lukrehulk class droid control ship second largest in the Martian Imperial Navy.

Talis' flagship the "Malevolence" was the largest moving object in the galaxy. It's as long as the Moon's diameter. Armed with an army of fighters, twin ion cannons, and millions of photasm turrets the ship was said to be more of a space station rather a dreadnought. This marvel of Imperial technology took seven hundred years to complete and sixty two billion to work as her crew. It is said to walk through the Malevolence is to walk through Mars it is a bustling utopia as well. The trio landed their ship in the battleship's hangar, they took a smaller transport down to the planet's surface. "You don't think Garmadon would be crazy enough to follow us here do you?" Fusion Fighter asked. "No, his troops wouldn't make it past the defenses."

Yes but not all of Mars was bountiful, the droid factories in the north were a dangerous and hostile place. Emitting a deadly array of pollution they were said to be shut down long ago, but the proposal was never passed. Inside is a new world full of molten iron and steel, endless conveyer belts, and millions of battle ready droids. The Martian government decided to research new forms of combat including bioweapons. Talis believed he found a solution to their crisis, deep near the bottom of the sea an eel-like race was discovered called "serk-ra" these extremely intelligent creatures were used to fit into tight areas on starships to help fix wiring problems. They were used by the Martian military for centuries, and now Talis had an idea, and all he needed was the go ahead of the empress.

"Sam, its good to see you again." Talis remarked. "Wow, what happened to your face?" He asked turning to Ryan. "Your 'marveled' creation did." He replied with disgust in his voice. "And who's this big guy?" "Fusion Fighter at your service." He said. "Wow, my friend welcome to Mars." "The honor is mine." He replied. "Well, you guys have traveled awhile, so enough small talk lets grab something to eat." Talis suggested. "Sounds good, you buying?" Ryan teased. "Yeah, sure." He began as they walked past him. "Sam, You want to know something about Cyrus?" "If it helps me beat him." "Come with me." Talis led Samus deep into the Imperial Archives.

"Ever heard of Earth?" He asked. "Yeah a little." "Well, Earth wasn't always a barren rock it too was once the cradle of the human race, But around ten millennia ago civilization as we know it came to an end." "What happened?" She asked. "Garmadon, the sick twisted demon poor excuse of a brother happened, his armies and power over the dark arts devoured the planet killing everything that stood in his way." "Why, did he do that to all those people?" "He searched for the prophesied one, however back then there wasn't one. Slowly over a matter of days all life an Earth was obliterated. He destroyed the natural resources to keep new life at bay, eventually ending it."

"That's when I built this place, more safe, and secure for a global society." "Well lets get something to eat." He said as he got up and began to walk for the exit, yet Samus still sat there trying to comprehend the reasoning behind Garmadon's attack on Waricon, she tried to figure out what he needed there.

Two Days Later

"Hahaha even the best of us all must fall." Garmadon scolded to her. "You may have me cornered but I swear you'll never kill me!" Samus replied. "Don't be so sure hahaha" His right hand swirled up into the shape of a serrated spearhead he swung at her barely missing as she tried to roll out from underneath him. He slammed his foot to the ground forcing her morph ball to break open. He thrusted again piercing her heart killing her instantly. With her eyes still open she witnessed the complete known universe fall into the brink of chaos. Whole planets breaking up, galaxies disintegrate, stars imploding in epic reverse supernovas, and legions of dark shock troopers and space marines bringing the universe to complete chaos.

"Huh!" She awoke surprised to see that nothing had changed except to find Ryan and Talis at her side. "Garmadon?" Talis asked. "Yep how did.." "You must be careful if he stays in your dream long enough he will be able to manifest a wormhole and kill you in your sleep."


End file.
